


I Hate You!

by Madame_Marzipan



Category: EXO (Band), Wu Yi Fan | Kris - Fandom, Z.Tao (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Banter, Humor, Love/Hate, M/M, Out of Character, Slow Burn
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:53:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25382659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madame_Marzipan/pseuds/Madame_Marzipan
Summary: - Офицер О, к вам опять Ву и Хуан!Сехун закатывает глаза, мысленно матерится, но кивает, давая разрешение на то, чтобы к нему привели задержанных. И он совершенно не удивлен, видя потрепанных парней. Тао с разбитой скулой красуется в порванной одежде, а Крис кривится, трогая разбитую губу, и сверкает подбитым глазом.Офицер вздыхает, опираясь локтем в стол и подпирая щеку.- Ну, давайте, садитесь и вещайте очередную душещипательную историю о том, кто из вас больший гад!
Relationships: Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao/Wu Yi Fan | Kris





	I Hate You!

**Author's Note:**

> Fuck you!  
> Fuck you very, very much  
> 'Cause your words don't translate  
> And it's getting quite late  
> So, please don't stay in touch
> 
> Lily Allen - Fuck You

— Офицер О, к вам опять Ву и Хуан!

Сехун закатывает глаза, мысленно матерится, но кивает, давая разрешение на то, чтобы к нему привели задержанных. И он совершенно не удивлен, видя потрепанных парней. Тао с разбитой скулой красуется в порванной одежде, а Крис кривится, трогая разбитую губу, и сверкает подбитым глазом.

Офицер вздыхает, опираясь локтем в стол и подпирая щеку.

— Ну, давайте, садитесь и вещайте очередную душещипательную историю о том, кто из вас больший гад!

Ифань фыркает, проходя к столу полицейского первым и усаживаясь на жесткий стул.

— Что ты, Сехун! Разве же может Тао быть гадом? Он просто чокнутая сволочь с сотым уровнем истерички!

Хуан дергает щекой, подходя ближе к столу и садясь на второй стул, не забывая при этом пнуть сиденье Ву и выдать:

— Ты же знаешь, что у Криса порой бывают галлюцинации. Честно говоря, я даже волнуюсь о нем, может нам стоит обратиться в сумасшедший дом и отправить его на лечение? Не дело находиться шизофреникам и нормальным людям в одном обществе. Серьезно.

Ву мрачнеет, а после резким броском выкидывает руку в бок, сбивая Тао со стула. Хуан вскакивает с рыком и ярым желанием отомстить, но его останавливает сердитый оклик офицера.

— А ну успокоились живо!

Тао фыркает, возвращаясь на место, и крутит пальцем у виска.

— Что и требовалось доказать!

Сехун вздыхает, думая, что это не закончится никогда.

— А теперь давайте конкретней. Из-за чего и где вы опять подрались.

— Мы не дрались.

— Я заметил. Штраф опять пополам платить будете?

— Это его вина! — Тао скрещивает руки на груди.

Ифань закатывает глаза, отворачиваясь в противоположную сторону.

Больше всего полицейскому хочется отвесить им обоим подзатыльники, и плевать, что они его друзья и старше. По отдельности вполне адекватные люди, но как встретятся, будто разум отшибает.

О размышляет, что ему делать. Устраивать допрос безнадежно. Это они уже проходили и не раз, заканчивается это все обычно пререканиями и состязанием по сарказму и иронии. Отпустить их безнаказанно, значит получить по шее от начальства. Хотя его руководство и сами за столько времени в курсе, что в случае, когда Крис и Тао пересекутся где-то в городе, то если повезет, могут ограничиться словесной перепалкой, если нет, значит быть драке и их опять придется забирать за нарушение общественного спокойствия и правопорядка.

А у него еще сегодня свидание с Луханом намечалось…

Из мыслей его вырывает возня, где задержанные, буравя друг друга взглядами, «незаметно» пытаются запинать противника.

— Прекратили быстро!

Надолго задерживать их в одном помещении чревато, оставлять без внимания и вовсе трындец. Вроде взрослые люди, которым уже по 25 лет, а ума, как у малышей в ясельной группе.

— Черт с вами, поговорим потом с каждым по отдельности, и не думайте, что отделайтесь от штрафа и наказания! А теперь свалили отсюда быстро, пока я не передумал.

Сехун сверкает недовольным взглядом. Тао и Крис поднимаются со своих мест и, не прощаясь, выходят из кабинета, взаимно бросая сердитые взгляды, подмечая которые, О успевает крикнуть им вслед:

— И если опять сцепитесь, посажу обоих на трое суток!

Вышедшим в коридор парням приходиться прервать тычки в бок локтями, потому что Сехун со своими угрозами не шутит, во всяком случае, в позапрошлый раз им действительно пришлось посидеть за решеткой. Правда в разных камерах, потому что их бесконечные притирки довели и сокамерника, и полицейского, который вроде бы и не так часто подходил к их камере, но и этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы его терпение лопнуло, и он с матами разделял эту мозговыносящую парочку.

И лишь на улице Тао позволяет себе огрызнуться:

— Опять по твоей милости у меня безнадежно испорчен день!

Крис смерил его полным презрения взглядом.

— Да неужели! Это ты решил отобрать у меня в магазине эту херову банку шампиньонов!

Хуан кривится от идиотичности их сегодняшнего столкновения, хотя знает, что не это, так что-нибудь другое привело бы их к тому же итогу, но если подумать, для того, чтобы устроить очередную «войну» им и причин особых не надо. Для этого достаточно просто увидеть друг друга на расстоянии менее ста метров.

— Сделай одолжение, Крис, сбросься с моста по дороге домой!

— Ох, милый, только если ты бросишься под машину!

Расчленив друг друга взглядами, парни разошлись в разные стороны.

Выглядывавший в окно Сехун облегченно выдохнул, в который раз удивляясь, как эта парочка до такого докатилась. Скажи им еще кто-то лет шесть-семь назад, что они будут лютыми врагами, они бы только посмеялись и сказали, что это невозможно.

* * *

_Через два месяца с начала учебного года во втором классе старшей школы появился новый ученик, переехавший из Канады, — Ву Ифань. Представился он тогда именно так, хотя сказал, что не против, чтобы его называли Крисом, так как с таким именем он жил в Ванкувере._

_За счет своего высокого роста и привлекательной внешности он быстро стал безумно популярным, а уж вступив в баскетбольную команду их школы и продемонстрировав все свои блистательные навыки в игре, единогласно был провозглашен едва ли не принцем школы._

_По соседству с тренировочным залом баскетболистов, занималась спортивная секция ушуистов._

_В очередной раз задержавшись на тренировке, Крис столкнулся в коридоре с вышедшем из соседнего зала парнем, так же в одиночку занимавшимся ушу. Им оказался его одноклассник — Хуан Цзытао, с которым прежде они сильно не пересекались. Слово за слово, встреча за встречей и совместное возвращение домой, так как парни ко всему прочему оказались соседями. И вот уже спустя месяц они друзья не разлей вода, а в школе появляется новая поговорка, если вы хотите при выборе сравнительной степени сказать о чем-то невероятно крепком и неразрушимом, достаточно просто произнести: «Как Крис и Тао!»._

* * *

Ву шипит, обрабатывая раны. Все-таки драться с чертовым ушуистом реально травмоопасно, хотя за это время он уже приноровился и уже не так походит после их потасовок на выпотрошенную грушу для битья. Но даже спустя столько времени нельзя не признать, рука у Тао тяжелая, и в драке ни черта он не сдерживается, несмотря на их общее прошлое.

И возможно они бы могли встречаться и цапаться меньше, если бы у них не было столько точек соприкосновения. Начиная от общего круга лучших друзей, до жизни в одном районе. И пусть они пытаются ходить разными дорогами, но все равно хоть раз в месяц непременно столкнуться и постараются выбить друг из друга дурь, хотя от нее они, похоже, давно избавились и теперь выбивали остатки мозгов.

Упаковывая лекарства в аптечку, которая теперь обитает на самом видном месте на кухне, чтобы всегда быть под рукой, Ифань думает, что, наверное, свою главную ошибку он совершил на последнем году обучения в старшей школе.

* * *

_Когда экзамены остались за плечами, и впереди маячил выпускной, а девушки облепили Тао и Криса с всевозможными намеками, убеждая составить им компанию на празднике, парни отшучивались, говоря, что пойдут вместе и никто третий им не нужен._

_То, что началось как шутка, внезапно вылилось в признание в любви на выпускном._

_В тот миг это казалось забавным, потому что их слова прозвучали одновременно, и они еще секунд пятнадцать ошарашено смотрели друг на друга, а после разразились громким смехом и в итоге решили, что раз их чувства взаимны, то стоит попробовать встречаться._

_Поступать они решили в один университет. Вместе сняли одну квартирку на двоих, небольшую, но достаточно уютную и принялись ее обживать. В крови бурлил юношеский максимализм, и любые трудности казались ничего не стоящими препятствиями, которые они с легкостью смогут преодолеть. Ведь они есть друг у друга, разве могло хоть что-то помешать им быть вместе и стать счастливыми?_

* * *

К концу недели Ифань упахивается на работе и потому на звонок Чонде с приглашением посидеть компанией в клубе отвечает согласием. Он выбирает самый стильный наряд и готовится зажигать этим вечером. Со своим загруженным графиком у него даже нет возможности как следует отдохнуть, а потому он радуется выпавшей возможности.

Чен встречает друга у входа, так как они зарезервировали для себя отдельную кабинку, а Ву оказывается последним из их компании, задержавшись в пробке. Поэтому Ким сопровождает Криса до их заветного места сбора.

Музыка грохочет битами по барабанным перепонкам. Свет, мерцая, режет по глазам, а выгибающиеся и дергающиеся под музыку тела наводят на мысли о необходимости пригласить экзорциста для массового изгнания демонов.

Ву довольно улыбается, проходя сквозь толпу, двигаясь в такт музыке.

Наконец выныривая из кучи трясущихся тел, Ифань следом за Чонде поднимается на второй этаж, направляясь по коридору к отдельной комнатке.

Звучащий смех он узнаёт еще издалека и даже притормаживает. Чен, видя его недовольное лицо, коротко бросает:

— Ради Бога, Крис, хоть один день проживите без скандала!

Ифань фыркает, подходя к дверям и отодвигая друга в сторону заходя в достаточно просторную квадратную комнату. В центре стоит стол, за которым сидят десять человек. Девятеро приветственно машут руками, и только у одного человека лицо брезгливо искривляется.

Ву старательно не обращает на это внимание.

— Привет, Чан, Бек! Рад вас видеть, Сехун, Лухан, Сюмин! Лей, Сухо, Кай, Дио, здорово! Ох, и, пожалуй, всё…

Хуан скрипит зубами, окружающие заметно напрягаются. Несмотря на то, что они предусмотрительно затолкали Тао к дальней стене и ему оттуда так просто не выбраться, весь его вид говорит о том, что чхать он хотел на это и в любой момент готов перелезть прямо через стол, лишь бы только вмазать Ифаню.

Дио цепляется за руку Тао, быстро что-то бормоча, успокаивая. Хуан щурится, злым взглядом буравя Криса, но остывает, игнорируя Ву, придвигая тарелку с орешками и возвращаясь к собственной бутылке пива. Окружающие тихо выдыхают — первое минное поле миновали без взрывов.

Ифань дергает щекой, потому что его игнорируют, но усаживается возле Лухана, беря из рук Чанёля алкоголь и заводя разговор с друзьями.

Чен плюхается рядом с ним и Минсоком.

Парни шутят, делятся историями из жизни, потому что так все вместе они не собирались уже давно. Особенно радует то, что рассаженные подальше друг от друга Крис и Тао принципиально делают вид, что на противоположной стороне пустое место.

— Кстати, ребята! — Сухо широко улыбается, — У нас с Леем для вас новость! — остальные устремляют на них внимательные взгляды, — Мы решили пожениться!

— Вау! Браво, парни! — Кай смеется, присвистывая.

— А мы с Бекхёном решили съехаться!

— Что, Чан, наконец-то?

— О, да!

— За это надо выпить! — Чен первым вскидывает рюмку, и за ним этот жест повторяют остальные.

Пак хохочет, а Крис натянуто улыбается, опрокидывая в себя стопку соджу, подмечая на другой стороне такую же задумчивую мрачную мину. На пару секунд их взгляды пересекаются, но тут же яростно сужаются. Мысленно Ву смеется. Черт подери, даже спустя столько лет они понимают друг друга без слов и явно думают об одном и том же.

* * *

_— С возвращением, Панда!_

_Тао стоит на пороге не в силах произнести ни звука и глядя на усыпанный лепестками роз коридор с расставленными на всех возможных поверхностях свечами, с сияющими языками пламени. Крис в костюме стоит перед ним с букетом цветов и своей крышесносной улыбкой. Хуан смущенно улыбается, в миллионный раз думая, что он явно спас в прошлой жизни если не весь мир, то страну, потому что Ифань слишком шикарен. Да по нему, что в школе все сохли, так и теперь в универе текут все, кто только может и нет. И при этом Ву обратил свое внимание на него! На невзрачного парня с синяками под глазами и взглядом, наводящим на мысли о маньяке убийце._

_Тао стягивает шарф с шеи._

_— Фань, не стоило так._

_— Эй, не говори, что забыл, какой сегодня день? — Крис чуть обиженно произносит это, помогая своему парню снять пальто._

_Хуан смеется, оборачиваясь, глядя на то, как Ву цепляет его пальто на вешалку._

_— Разве я могу забыть день, когда мы признались друг другу и начали встречаться? — Тао обнимает Ифаня за шею, целуя его._

_Крису привычно сносит голову близость с Хуаном. Он сжимает его ягодицы, вжимая в стену, терзая губы, переходя на шею, и лишь слыша протяжный стон, останавливается._

_— Черт! Надо остановиться. Там еще ужин._

_Тао смеется, напоследок чмокая его в губы и ловко вывернувшись из рук Ву, спешит в зал._

_— С этого и надо было начинать! Я жутко голоден!_

_— Хочешь сказать, что еда тебе важнее меня?_

_Ифань наигранно обижается, пока Тао подлетает к столу и, ухватывая пальцами креветки, закидывает их в рот._

_— Тао! Ну, не руками же!_

_— Не будь занудой! И разве для меня может быть кто-то важнее и значимее тебя?_

_Парни устраиваются за стол, болтают, обсуждают прошедший день, смеются и не отрывают друг от друга влюбленных глаз._

_Под конец Крис приносит десерт - пиалы с мороженым. Глаза Тао восторженно вспыхивают, вызывая на лице Ву улыбку, потому что его парень сладкоежка, каких стоит поискать и который с ума сходит по мороженому, шоколаду и вечно сосет чупа-чупсы, доводя Ифаня этим невинным действием до сердечного приступа._

_Хуан воодушевленно лопает прохладную сладость, что-то говоря, но Ву интересует совсем другое. Он начинает переживать, что увлеченный Тао ненароком съест свой подарок, спрятанный на дне пиалы или подавится им. Крис думает, что надо было вручить его иначе, но Хуан внезапно замирает и хмурится._

_— Я походу зуб сломал._

_Тао вытаскивает изо рта кольцо и удивленно смотрит на него несколько секунд. Ифань ерзает на месте, ожидая хоть какой-то реакции. Наконец Хуан оттаивает, улыбаясь и поднимая взгляд на Ву._

_— Это мне?_

_Не ходя вокруг да около, Крис поднимается со своего места и, подойдя к парню, падает на одно колено, нервно выпаливает:_

_— Да! Выходи за меня, Тао!_

_Хуан смущается, улыбаясь и прикусывая нижнюю губку._

_— Фань, я согласен. Но мы же только первый курс закончили. Может, подождем пока не получим диплом?_

_Ифань упрямо вздыхает:_

_— Не хочу ждать!_

_— Я все равно никуда от тебя не денусь, — Тао улыбается, поглаживая Ву по щеке._

_— А вдруг тебя кто-нибудь уведет?_

_Хуан смеется:_

_— Ну, кому я кроме тебя нужен?_

_— Только не говори, что до сих пор считаешь себя некрасивым?!_

_— Ну…_

_Крис берет лицо Тао в свои ладони и, заглядывая ему в глаза, серьезным тоном произносит:_

_— Тао, ты прекрасен! Слышишь! Ты самый прекрасный человек на свете! И я люблю тебя! Тебя и никого другого!_

_— Хорошо. Не буду спорить. Но давай все-таки повременим со свадьбой? Мы все равно будем вместе, а остальное ведь просто формальности. Главное ведь, что мы любим друг друга._

_Ифань вздыхает, смиряясь:_

_— Хорошо. Как пожелаешь! Но не вздумай после передумать и уйти от меня._

_— Да, Ифань, — Тао улыбается, целуя парня, а после задумчиво произносит, трогая что-то у себя во рту языком, — А зуб я, похоже, все-таки сломал…_

* * *

Прерывая воспоминание, Ифань опрокидывает в себя какой-то уже по счету стакан с соджу.

Ха! Как же! Любовь! Всегда вместе! Да ему надо было придушить Хуана подушкой, еще пока они спали в одной постели!

Ву бросает мрачный взгляд в сторону Тао, который с улыбкой слушает болтовню Бекхёна, а после заливисто смеется. К этому времени, часть ребят ушла вниз танцевать.

Усмехаясь, Крис пересаживается ближе к парням.

— О чем болтаете?

Тао мгновенно напрягается, будто тетива на взводе и, кажется, еще хоть слово от Ву и он, разъяренно зашипев, кинется на Ифаня. Сидевший около Бекхёна Чанёль от этого испуганно застывает, потому что он хорошо помнит, как они с Бёном пытались разнять их однажды. В итоге дерущиеся бестолочи ненароком посмели ударить Бека по лицу и спасать нужно было уже их. Рассвирепевшая гарпия Бекхён, владеющая хапкидо, отхапкидочила и ушуиста Тао, и Криса, и Чанёля, который в общем-то вообще «мимо крокодил», но не вовремя попал под горячую руку. При этом Бён сопровождал свои действия такими экзотически фееричными матами, что оказавшийся мимоходом известный телеведущий Ким Хичоль, прославившийся своей бранной речью, стоял в стороне с охреневшим видом, конспектируя речь гуру Бекхёна и пополняя свой словарный запас.

И лишь раскидав всех в глубокий нокаут, Бён спохватился и, минуя валяющиеся тела Хуана и Ву, бросился к Паку с отчаянным воплем: «Чанни!».

В тот день Пак Чанёль сделал несколько выводов:

  1. Никогда не давать Тао и Крису драться рядом с Бекхёном.
  2. Никогда не ссориться с Бекхёном! (Примечание: Особенно не вызвав себе перед этим скорую помощь!)
  3. В экстренной ситуации, если Тао и Крис все-таки решат устроить при них разборки — СРОЧНО (!!!) хватать Бекхёна за шкирку и эвакуироваться на безопасное расстояние.
  4. При следующей возможности стребовать с Ким Хичоля деньги за авторские права на маты Бекхёна. (деньги в семье лишними не будут)



Среагировавший на возникшую угрозу мозг Чанёля, стремительно пытался сгенерировать спасительное решение с минимальными жертвами, а потому опережая начавшиеся разборки бывшей парочки, стукнул кулаком по столу. Бекхён тихо замлел от внезапного всплеска «альфа-гормонов» своего самца, который сурово нахмурился, для поддержания образа и сдерживая подступавшие слезы, потому что с силой удара он переборщил и рука болела.

— Все конфликты, мужики, надо решать по-мужицки!

— Чё? — Тао и Крис непонимающе уставились на друга, потому что они даже ссориться нормально начать не успели.

— Истинный мужик, выносливый мужик!

Теперь к недоумевающей компании присоединились и сидевший на другой стороне Чонде и Минсок.

— Чанёль, ты перепил что ли?

Меж тем Пак вскочил с места, схватил самую большую пустую кружку и принялся хозяйственно выливать туда один за другим все алкогольные напитки: соджу, пиво, коктейли. То что не влезло, просто придвинул Тао и Крису, важно выдав:

— Кто мужик, тот больше выпьет!

В трезвом состоянии Бекхён, как и остальные, подумал бы, что его парень, мягко говоря, сбрендил, но поскольку выпитый им алкоголь возымел действие, Бён лишь восхитился, пьяно произнеся:

— Ты такой умный, Чанни! Я всегда знал о твоих задатках к алхимии…

Тао, закатив глаза, фыркнул:

— Очень умно! Я не алкашня какая-нибудь напиваться всякой дрянью!

В принципе, Ифань был с ним согласен, но он лучше других знал о том, как быстро Тао пьянеет, а значит, при любом варианте напьется быстрее него. В общем, какой Чанёль его попутал, но он усмехнулся, глядя на бывшего:

— И то, правда, разве детям можно алкоголь? Малыш Тао-Тао пьет только молоко и какао, верно?

Хуан медленно развернулся, тихо закипая.

— Кого ты назвал малышом, скотина?!

— А что, кишка тонка попробовать свои силы?

Тао бы мог отказаться и не поддаваться на это разводилово, запросто! Но ущемленная гордость равна дурной голове.

— Ок! Мы еще посмотрим, у кого здесь кишка тонка!

Не от большого ума начать было решено с гремучей смеси производства «Made By Park Chanyeol».

На одиннадцатой рюмке Ифань начал понимать, что он недооценил коварства Пака и возможностей Хуана. Вероятно, стойкое желание победить придавало Тао сил, и они пили практически наравне.

Когда он начал окончательно пьянеть сказать было сложно. Одно он понял точно. Из-за их состояния не стояния окружающие спокойно свалили танцевать, потому что подраться они точно в таком состоянии не смогут, зато теперь отступать было некуда и оставалось одно, выжрать всю Чанёлевскую гадость и не ударить лицом… хотя бы в стол и закуски.

Глядя на то, как Хуан запрокидывает голову, опустошая очередную рюмку, и как дергается его кадык от стремящейся по горлу жидкости, Ифань устало думает, что мелкий засранец определенно назло ему стал еще красивее. Ему точно нужно было придушить его подушкой.

— З… с… даешься? — Тао пытается сфокусировать взгляд на ненавистном лице.

Покачиваясь, Ву трясет головой, мгновенно жалея об этом действии, но все-таки выдыхает:

— Не-а…

Пальцы цепляют очередную рюмку, содержимое которой оказывается вскоре внутри.

Будь не ладен Пак с его мужицкими разговорами…

* * *

Утром Крис жалеет о том, что не умер вчера. Мозг явно усох и содрогался внутри черепа в предсмертных судорогах. Чанёль, совестливая бестолочь, мельтешит на фоне, пытаясь затолкать ему что-то в рот и вынуждая выпить какую-то гадость. Еще бы меньше звуков издавал.

Через неизвестное количество времени Ву возвращается если не к жизни, то хотя бы к существованию.

Пак еще какое-то время мозолит глаза, но вскоре удаляется к любимому Бёну, который, судя по трескотне Чана, похоже, воскрешал Хуана.

Оставшись в одиночестве, Ифань пытается вспомнить, чем закончилось их состязание, и кто, в конце концов, победил. Но сделать ему это не удается. Последнее, что он помнит… ничего…

И в какой момент он отрубился?

Мысленно Ву клянется себе, что уж теперь-то ему точно надо избегать Тао, потому что теперь он способен принести вред не только его физическому состоянию и нервам, но и внутренним органам.

Но мысли и планы так и остаются в его голове, в жизни же все происходит с точностью наоборот и определенно ему назло.

* * *

— Крис! Привет! — Чанёль довольно тараторит в трубку, приводя Ву в уныние, потому что гиперактивный Пак всегда несет с собой неприятности, в этом Ифань убеждается очень быстро, — Поможешь с переездом? А то, боюсь, мы с Бекки вдвоем не управимся?

— Чан, у меня работы много.

— Ну, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожалуйста…

— Всё! Стоп! Хватит! Я понял! Боже! Когда переезжаете?

— Послезавтра! В десять!

— Ладно. Я приеду!

— Спасибо! Ты чудо! Пока!

Глядя на замолчавшую трубку, Ифань думает, что тут что-то не чисто, но многозначительно двигающий бровями шеф, проходящий мимо, не дает возможности поломать над этим голову, и он возвращается к работе.

* * *

— О! А вот и ты! Привет!

Что именно не так, Ифань понимает сразу, когда Чанёль открывает ему дверь, и в коридоре Ву видит стоявшего Тао, который при виде него так же шокировано распахивает глаза, как и Крис. Одновременно они гневно глядят на Пака, который невинно разводит руки в стороны.

— Чем больше людей, тем проще. Остальные не смогли, пришлось звать вас. И еще, драться не советую, потому что Бекки недавно выучил пару новых приемов. Он с ними, ну, просто настоящий зве-ерь!

Ву фыркает, но решает приложить все усилия, чтобы так и быть сдержаться. Трещину в ребре после неравного боя с Бекхёном он еще долго лечил, таких травм как от Бёна он не получал ни в одной драке с Тао. Судя по всему, Хуан думал аналогично.

Переезд с «помощью» не разговаривающих врагов, оказывается неоднозначным. Вроде тишина, покой и без ссор, но попытки прибить друг друга коробками или какой-нибудь полкой вводят в уныние.

Как итог, синяков и ссадин ни с той, ни с другой стороны избежать не удалось. Правда «мира и дружбы» до конца переезда удалось достичь путем подзатыльников от Бека и лавинной ругани, потому что «нечаянно» брошенная Тао в Криса ваза и «случайно» уроненная Ву на ногу Хуана статуэтка оказались какими-то особенно ценными подарками от троюродной бабушки по материнской линии. Осколки невинных жертв собирают оба. Ким Хичоль, проходивший мимо сего события, пишет себе второй том «незабвенных слов и выражений незнакомого юноши».

Вечером Тао и Крис, с облегчением выдыхая, вываливаются из новой квартиры ЧанБеков, оправдывая невозможность прийти на новоселье из-за работы, занятости и внезапно возникшей горы дел!

Останься у них силы, и они непременно воспользовались возможностью пару раз стукнуть друг друга для отведения души, но сделать это оказывается невозможно. Руки тянет от постоянных коробок со «всего лишь парой книжек» и «подумаешь, это же лишь кухонный гарнитурчик». А ноги подгибаются от недавней тяжести, сил хватает на пару слов, да и то вяло и нехотя. Даже сил ругаться нет, поэтому обмен любезностями заканчивается крайне быстро, и парни расходятся домой.

* * *

— Привет, Тао!

Звонок от Чонде застает Хуана во время завтрака.

— Доброе утро, Чен!

— Хочешь подзаработать?

Тао задерживает бутерброд в паре сантиметров ото рта.

— Что?

— У нас на работе проводят спортивные состязания и команде победителей обещают крутой денежный приз, который будет поделен между участниками.

— А я здесь причем?

— Нам можно набирать самим игроков, поэтому я и решил просить помощи у друзей!

— И что за спортивные соревнования?

Ким молчит пару секунд, а после неуверенно выдыхает:

— Баскетбол.

Хуан фыркает, отбрасывая бутерброд и закатывая глаза.

— Тогда это не ко мне. Позови Криса или Чанёля. Уж они явно играют получше меня.

— Ты не понимаешь!

Тао едва не роняет телефон от истеричного вскрика. Такого уж от кого, а от Чонде точно нельзя было ожидать. Будто ему хозяйство прищемили.

— Да что не так-то?!

— Я просто хотел сделать Минни подарок! Купить нам путевку к годовщине! Что ж вы, сволочи, такие чёрствые и бессердечные!

На другом конце слышится всхлип, и Тао тихо охеревает.

— Эй, Чен, успокойся. Неужели это соревнование так важно? Давай я тебе денег на твою путевку добавлю. Да и она что, так важна?

— Хуан Цзытао! Сюмин с детства мечтает о поездке в Нью-Йорк, и возможности провести ночь в номере «St. Regis»!

— Это что?

— Это отель, в котором сутки стоят около 850$.

— Сколько?!

— Это его детская мечта! А ты, сухарь бессердечный, не хочешь мне помочь сделать его счастливым. И я еще считал тебя своим лучшим другом…

Тао тихо матерится, слыша очередной всхлип. Такое чувство, будто у Чена ПМС!

— Хрен с тобой! Где будут ваши придурочные соревнования?

— Записывай адрес!

Судя по довольному тону Кима, сложно сказать, что пять секунд назад он бился в истерике.

Закатывая глаза, Хуан думает, что, как и в случае с Чанёлем, ничего хорошего ему дружеская помощь не принесет.

* * *

«А я ведь говорил! Говорил! Не делай добра, не получишь зла!»

Тао посылает внутренний голос на три недальних буквы, заранее строя Чену план мести. На поле, где собираются команды для проведения турнира, возле Кима предсказуемо стоит Ифань. При виде Хуана, Ву упирается кулаками в бока.

— А этот тут какого черта делает?

— Он будет с нами в команде!

Чен воодушевленно делает растяжку, а Крис не удерживается от очередного замечания.

— Из него такой же баскетболист, как из меня балерина!

Хуан изображает на лице удивление, всплескивая руками.

— Вау, Крис! Не ожидал, что ты таким интересуешься. Пуанты, пышные юбочки, облегающие труселя! Да ты оказывается тот еще извращенец!

— Пасть захлопни!

Тао фыркает, решая, что пошло оно всё, он идет домой, но в этот момент к ним подлетает Минсок, крепко обнимающий Чонде.

— Чен, это правда? Ты, правда, решил так далеко зайти для исполнения моей мечты?! Боже! Я тебя так люблю! — отстраняясь от своего парня, Сюмин окидывает окружающих восторженным взглядом, — Ребята, спасибо вам всем, что вы столько для меня делайте! Крис, Тао, вам особенно! Знаю же, как ненавидите друг друга, а тут ради меня даже решили играть за одну команду!

Минсок смаргивает подступающие слезы, утыкаясь в шею Чонде. Глядя на его подрагивающие плечи, Тао кривится, потому что уйди он сейчас и всё, звание главной сволочи у него!

Смиряясь, Хуан пинает пол, отправляясь переодеваться в форму.

Турнир проходит в несколько этапов, в принципе, побеждают они без особых трудностей, потому что Тао и Крис на поле будто пытаются прибить друг друга мячом, а заодно зашибить всякого, попавшего на пути. Связываться с ними никто не рискует, одна только аура ненависти, исходящая от них, взывает ужас у соперников.

Правда в финале вырвать победу оказывается сложно, так играют определенно профи, и идут они почти вровень, и приходиться действительно сосредоточится на игре, отбросив эмоции. Они проигрывают с разницей в одно очко, а время до конца остается все меньше. Со лба Тао стекает пот, и он ужасно вымотан, но почему-то теперь проигрывать совсем не хочется. Боком он замечает какое-то движение и видит, как Крис делает несколько пассов в сторону кольца. Сейчас Хуан предпочел бы его не понять, но врать не выходит. На трибунах Минсок нервно жует рукав флегматично мрачного Бекхёна, потому что, до знакомства с зубами Сюмина, кофта была брендовой.

Вздыхая, Тао прикусывает нижнюю губу и кивает.

* * *

_— Ну, Фань! — Тао пытается отобрать у смеющегося Криса мяч, но все безуспешно, — Ну и ладно! Я тогда домой пойду!_

_Хуан фыркает, разворачиваясь и направляясь прочь, но его останавливают обхватывающие сзади руки._

_— Обиделся?_

_— Ты нечестно играешь!_

_— Почему это?_

_— Потому что ты вечно меня целуешь, когда я отбираю у тебя мяч!_

_— Просто ты слишком очаровательный!_

_— Подлизываешься же?!_

_— Я тут, кстати, думал и мне в голову пришел один трюк, такое получится сделать только нам с тобой._

_— Почему это?_

_— Совместим мой баскетбол и твои навыки ушу. Если когда-нибудь будем играть за одну команду, противник не сможет ничего ему противопоставить._

_— Прямо заинтриговал! — Тао смеется._

* * *

Крис и Тао двигаются параллельно с такой скоростью, что кажется и заметить их сложно, быстро передавая из рук в руки мяч, который оранжевой молнией сверкает между ними. Противники бросаются им наперерез, но они походят на два кружащихся вихря, обводя их и прорываясь к кольцу. Сразу двое пытаются удержать их под кольцом, но они скользят в сторону, и прежде чем кто-то успевает что-то сделать, Крис бросает мяч Тао, сцепляя в замок руки и выставляя их перед собой. Хуан уворачивается от очередного соперника, проскальзывает к Крису, запрыгивая на руки и отталкиваясь от них, получая дополнительный толчок и от Ву. Тао буквально пролетает над кольцом, закидывая в него мяч и успевая подумать: «А теперь я сверну себе шею!», но внизу его ловят надежные руки, стремительно подбежавшего Ифаня.

Стадион затихает, но сразу же взрывается ревом.

Тао хлопает глазами, пока Крис прижимает его к груди, а после матерится, вырываясь и спрыгивая.

Он не оглядывается на Ву, спеша прочь. Оставшиеся пару минут они удерживают преимущество, и когда звучит сигнал об окончании игры, игроки ликуют, давая друг другу пять. Когда из-за Чанёля выворачивает Ифань, Тао только замахивается ударить по его ладони, но уворачивается, минуя его и делая вид, что руку занес почесать голову.

Крис против такой реакции не возражает.

Минсок сжимает счастливого Чонде в объятиях, Бекхён нахваливает Крису их маневр с Тао, пока сам Хуан уходит переодеваться и принимать душ. Его случившееся ничуть не воодушевляет и хочется поскорее оказаться дома, чтобы отдохнуть, но стоит выйти из раздевалки, как друзья тянут его отпраздновать победу, но он только отмахивается, сердито топая к остановке.

Когда из уха выдергивают недавно вставленный наушник, Тао хочет сердито взреветь и прибить нафиг нахала, особенно когда им оказывается Ву. Но тело слишком устало во время игры, да и полет с броском выжили все соки, поэтому он лишь угрюмо бросает:

— Сделай одолжение, съ*бись нахер!

Крис выгибает бровь, усмехаясь.

— Ок, значит, могу оставить это себе!

Подняв руку, Ифань распахивает ладонь, в которой за кольцо на пальце висят ключи от квартиры Хуана.

Тао недоверчиво хлопает по карманам, но убеждаясь, что ключей нет, скрипит зубами, протягивая вперед ладонь.

— Возвращай, давай!

— А где же моё спасибо?

— Обойдешься! Ключи!

Крис фыркает, вкладывая ключи в руку.

— Да, уж! Некоторые вещи не меняются даже с годами. Например, твой свинский характер!

Тао дергает щекой, направляясь в сторону подъехавшего автобуса. Ву цокает, собираясь уходить, как сзади слышится ехидное:

— Спасибо, Крис!

Ифань оборачивается, чтобы взглянуть в лицо Тао в такой знаменательный день, когда он расщедрился для доброго слова, но мгновенно выходит из себя, сдерживаясь, чтобы не накинуться на этого мелкого гаденыша, рисующего в воздухе сердечко… двумя факами.

Хуан отправляет ему воздушный поцелуй, а после криво усмехается, заходя в автобусе.

Ву провожает отъезжающий автобус полным ненависти взглядом, рыча сквозь сжатые зубы:

— Хуан Цзытао!

* * *

Крис хмурится, сворачивая документ и отрываясь от компьютера, поворачивается к соседнему столу.

— Лу, что у тебя опять случилось? За последние пять минут ты вздыхаешь уже тринадцатый раз.

— Все плохо, Ифань, — Хань падает головой на сложенные руки и стонет, — Сехун меня бросит.

— С чего вдруг?

Лу шмыгает носом, приподнимая голову.

— Мы должны были завтра знакомиться с моими родителями, поскольку они на пару дней прилетают из Китая, но ему придется сидеть с братьями близняшками.

— И? С чего он тебя бросить-то должен? Познакомитесь с родителями в другой раз.

Хань морщится.

— А то, что он ждал этого знакомства с момента, как мы начали встречаться. Он ведь познакомил меня со своими сразу, как мы начали встречаться, а я все отговаривал его от знакомства со своими. А теперь даже неизвестно, когда родители приедут в Сеул! Он точно скажет, что раз я не знакомлю его с семьей, значит, не серьезен в отношении него.

— Бред!

— Ни какой это не бред! Так и знал, что ты не поймешь! — Лухан опять рухнул головой на сложенные руки.

Ифань задумчиво почесал нос.

— Ну, хочешь, я посижу с близнецами. Сколько им?

Хань вскинул голову, шмыгнув.

— Три года. Уверен, что справишься?

— Не думаю, что это сильно сложно.

— Фань! Ты чудо! Обожаю тебя!

Ву смеется, когда Лу подскакивает, бросаясь к нему и крепко обнимая.

— Так, товарищи гомосексуалисты! Я, конечно, ничего против вашей ориентации не имею, но на рабочем месте непотребства не позволю!

Парни оглядываются, видя за спиной хмурого босса.

— Простите, господин Ли! Больше не будем!

Хань улыбается, возвращаясь на место. Начальник, вздыхая, возвращается к себе в кабинет, а Крис думает, что уж в этот раз все пройдет спокойно.

* * *

Сехун встречает Криса на пороге, уже одетый и обутый.

— Так, еда на кухне, горшки в туалете, родители приедут через два часа, я буду через три максимум. Зовут их Чонгук и Джин. В принципе они послушные, так что проблем возникнуть не должно. Единственное попрошу без особой надобности не звонить, сам понимаешь, такое дело. Встреча с родителями. И последнее, при детях не материться и не драться! Все понятно?!

Ифань слегка теряется от резкого тона в конце и огорошено кивает.

— Да. Все понятно.

— Тогда я ушел! Если что, на семь суток в камеру посажу.

Сехун выходит из квартиры. Ву потирает лоб, недоуменно спрашивая тишину.

— И за что семь суток-то? Да и с кем драться, не с малышней же? Бред какой-то!

Крис снимает куртку и разувается, проходя в комнату, где двое малышей смотрят мультфильм. Ифань думает, что стоит сразу им представиться, чтобы они его не боялись, но не успевает это сделать, как противоположная дверь в комнату открывается и на пороге появляется кошмар всех ночей парня.

— Сехун, ты вернулся что ли?

Тао застывает с поварешкой в руках на пороге кухни, глядя на растерянного Ву. Мгновенно его лицо багровеет, и он, взмахивая черпаком, тыкает им в сторону Криса, открывая рот, но Ифань успевает его опередить:

— Не матерись при детях!

Глядя на беззвучно, но крайне яростно, матерящегося Тао, Крис думает, что всю жизнь бы смотрел на это, потому что выглядит это зрелищно и юмористично. Видя, что Ифань с трудом сдерживается, чтобы не заржать, Хуан выпускает пар через ноздри и цедит сквозь зубы.

— Без тебя справлюсь. Можешь уходить!

Ву пожимает плечами и со спокойной совестью направляется в коридор, но спустя несколько минут возвращается с крайне недовольной миной.

— И что опять забыл? — Тао опять выглядывает из кухни, буравя его внимательным взглядом.

— Сехун запер дверь. У тебя есть ключ?

— Нет. Поищи в коридоре.

— Я уже смотрел, там его нет.

— Ох*еть!

— Не матерись при детях!

— Тогда просто не беси меня! Сядь с малышней, посмотри мультики. Тебе по уровню интеллектуального развития подойдет!

Хуан опять уходит на кухню. Крис считает до десяти, чтобы не отправиться следом и не порешить его. Он присаживается к детям, которых по счастью мало заботят разборки взрослых, потому что «Чип и Дейл спешат на помощь!».

Ифань думает, что их друзья явно принимают их за таких же Чипа и Дейла, правда со взаимной ненавистью.

Ву поднимается со своего места, шагая на кухню. Тао что-то вымешивает в кастрюле, перекатывая во рту леденец чупа-чупса.

Прислонившись плечом к стене, Ифань скрещивает руки на груди.

— Тебе не кажется это подозрительным?

— М? — Хуан оборачивается, без интереса глядя на Криса и вытаскивая конфету изо рта, — Что именно? То, что эти бестолочи постоянно просят о помощи или то, что они вечно просят об этом только нас?

Ву с тоской думает, что они и правда одинаково думают.

— Ну, ты в принципе правильно понял.

— Не знаю. Наверное, сезонное обострение. Весна, все дела! Знаешь, такое бывает, когда все друзья парочками, а кто-то в их компании одинокий, то его непременно нужно с кем-то свести.

Крис нервно смеется.

— Чудесная идея! По-твоему, они хотят нас свести?

— Я тоже думаю, что это бред. Если что, скажи им это при встрече. А теперь свали, не мешай мне готовить! И постарайся не мельтешить поблизости, у меня от взгляда на тебя глазки болят.

— Что, ослеплен моей красотой?

— Нет, Крис. Они слезятся от жалости. Ты такой убогий!

Тао возвращает леденец в рот, сосредотачивая внимание на кастрюле.

— Знаешь, а кому ты это готовишь?

Хуан выдыхает, потому что его бесит, что Ву до сих пор не ушел.

— Детей вообще-то надо будет накормить!

— Сехун сказал, еда есть.

— Вот приготовлю и будет.

— Памятуя о твоих кулинарных способностях, мне страшно за жизнь близнецов.

— А я, если что, на тебе поэкспериментирую. Если будешь корчиться от боли, тогда кормить их не стану.

— Ты такой великодушный!

— Да я вообще лапочка, не знал?

Тао усмехается, оглядываясь на Криса и перекатывая во рту чупа-чупс.

Херов. Долбанный. Чупа-Чупс!

Заметив прикованный к конфете взгляд Ифаня, Хуан вынимает его изо рта, медленно скользя по нему кончиком языка, прихватывая губами, посасывая. Дыхание Ву сбивается, и он начинает дышать чаще, не в силах отвести взгляд от дурацкого розового шарика и ласкающих его губ и языка.

— Что, Крис, недотрах замучил?

Тао самодовольно сверкает глазами, разразившись смехом над реакцией Ифаня на его невинную шалость.

— Нарываешься, Тао. Не боишься, что я тебя прямо здесь нагну?

Хуан наигранно изображает страх.

— О! Пощади меня, великий и ужасный Ву Ифань! — но очень быстро Тао перестает дурачиться, — Это ты нарываешь, Крис. Тебе член стал лишним? Так, пожалуйста, с радостью сделаю тебе обрезание и исполню мечту стать евнухом!

Ву буравит парня гневным взглядом, но Тао вновь отворачивается, возвращая конфету в рот.

Крис еще некоторое время смотрит на Хуана, несмотря на напускное спокойствие, он отлично подмечает и напряженные мышцы, и неестественно прямую спину, и суровый сосредоточенный взгляд, направленный на кастрюлю, и то, что конфорка давно выключена, и еда готова.

Разворачиваясь, Ифань уходит из кухни. Тао мрачно выплевывает конфету, выбрасывая в мусорное ведро. Настроение дико поганое. А им еще два часа в одной квартире куковать.

Парадокс, но больше наедине они стараются не оставаться, а в присутствии детей «крыситься» не выходит.

Зато, стоит в дверях комнаты показаться вернувшимся родителям Сехуна, они быстро раскланиваются, прощаясь, и делают ноги из квартиры. Выйдя на площадку, Тао успевает лишь вызвать лифт, как Ифань впечатывает его рукой в стену, придерживая за шею.

— Так кто тут еще нарывается?

— Я, конечно, знал, что ты с головой не дружишь, но думал, что все не настолько запущенно!

— Ах, ты мелкий.

Крис собирается врезать нарывавшемуся парню, но Хуан, сверкнув глазами, отпинывает его, отчего Ву отлетает назад, при этом весьма неудачно сваливаясь с лестницы и кубарем скатываясь по ней. Тао даже подбегает к краю, опасаясь, что ненароком угробил этого засранца, а сидеть в тюрьме за убийство ему совершенно не хочется. Но Крис отделался легким испугом и парой синяков, а потому медленно поднимается, устремляя на притихшего Хуана потемневший взгляд.

— Ну, все, Тао! Ты покойник!

— Мечтай!

Тао даже успевает показать бросившемуся вверх Ифаню фак и сделать ноги, забежав в лифт. Двери закрываются точно перед носом Ву, и Хуан не удерживается от возможности смешливо пропеть:

— Пока-пока, Крисуля!

Крис рычит, ударяя по дверям и думая, что в следующий раз он точно прикончит этого кровопийцу.

* * *

— Тао! Привет!

— Нет!

— Что нет?

— Всё НЕТ!

— Но я даже ничего еще не сказал?!

— А я тут чтение мыслей на расстоянии освоил, Кай. Ты хочешь попросить, чтобы я тебе помог с очередным кошмарно важным делом, в котором без меня жуть как нельзя обойтись!

— Ну, извини, что решил попросить помочь с приготовлением ко дню рождения Сухо!

— Э… А у него день рождения?

— Да! И уже послезавтра! Забыл что ли?

— Ну, нафиг!

— Так, я понял, ты помогать не будешь.

— Да стой ты! — Тао обреченно опускает голову, раз ребята планируют отмечать день рождения Джунмёна, значит, избежать очередной встречи с Крисом не получиться, — Что от меня требуется?

— Нет, раз не хочешь помогать, то и не надо, а то потом скажешь, что тебя заставили.

— Кай! Ё-моё! Просто скажи, что мне надо сделать! Выносить мне мозг и трепать нервы привилегия Криса, а ты не он, так что ближе к теме!

— Да ничего особенного, просто помочь с украшением кафе Дио, торжество там решили проводить. Кстати, это еще будет заодно и мальчишник перед их свадьбой с Леем.

— А разве они не должны у каждого происходить по отдельности?

— А смысл? Компания у нас все равно одна.

— Ладно. Когда украшаем?

— Завтра с утра подтягивайся.

— Крис тоже будет?

— Как будто сам не знаешь. Только драк не устраивайте, а то Лей с Сухо вам не простят испорченного праздника, да и Кенсу расстроится, если опять разнесете ему кафе. Ему в прошлый раз хватило тратиться на ремонт. Вот скажи, Тао, когда все пошло не так? Вы же так любили друг друга? С чего все началось то?

Хуан молчит, а после произносит:

— Увидимся завтра, Кай! Пока.

Чонин вздыхает:

— Пока.

Тао смотрит на погасший экран, откладывая телефон в сторону и усмехаясь.

— С чего все началось? С зубной пасты. Чертовой зубной пасты. И моей глупой ошибки…

* * *

_— Тао! — Ифань заходит в комнату, где Хуан валяется на кровати, смотря фильм на ноутбуке._

_— Да, Фань?_

_— Я же просил! — Крис трясет в руках тюбик с зубной пастой, — Разве это сложно? Скажи, сколько раз мне надо повторить, чтобы за полтора года совместной жизни ты запомнил, что зубную пасту надо закрывать!_

_— Ну, прости, забыл._

_— Это называется, не забыл, это называется хер клал на мои слова, да? И ты что, опять ешь в постели?_

_Тао пытается спрятать упаковку с чипсами в складках одеяла, но Ифань подходя ближе, рывком сдергивает его, отчего они рассыпаются на кровати и вокруг нее._

_— Ну и зачем ты это сделал! Сам свинячишь, а на меня сваливаешь!_

_— Потому что нечего есть в постели!_

_— Я это убирать не буду, это ты сделал!_

_— Тао! Не выводи меня из себя! Ведешь себя как ребенок!_

_— О! А ты сильно взрослый!_

_Хуан обиженно скрещивает руки на груди. Ифань вздыхает, закрывая глаза и пытаясь успокоиться._

_— Отлично, я сейчас уберу за тобой. Это будет безмерным доказательством твоей взрослости, доволен!_

_Ву разворачивается, направляясь к двери, Тао бросается следом, удерживая его за футболку._

_— Что еще?!_

_— Прости. Фань, я сам уберу. Не злись только?_

_Крис вздыхает, притягивая к себе парня и обнимая._

_— Ты тоже извини. Я вспылил. Просто пойми, что я устаю и в универе, и на работе. Я ведь делаю это для нас обоих._

_— Кстати, Фань, я это… тоже нашел подработку._

_— Что? Зачем?_

_— Потому что мне надоело, что ты нас обоих обеспечиваешь. Мне не нравится чувствовать себя нахлебником._

_— Но ты не нахлебник._

_— Ифань, это моё решение. Я думал, ты поддержишь меня в этом!_

_— Я просто не вижу в этом необходимости. Сосредоточься лучше на учебе._

_Тао поджимает губы, отталкивая Ву от себя._

_— Вот ненавижу, когда ты так делаешь! Мы живем вместе и проблемы должны делить вместе, а ты постоянно относишься ко мне как к ребенку, будто я ничего сам делать не могу! Это не я беспомощный, это ты делаешь меня таким!_

_— Значит, я виноват в твоей несамостоятельности?! И в этом?! — Крис ткнул пальцем в сторону рассыпанных чипсов, — И в этом тоже?! — рука с открытым тюбиком зубной пасты поднялась перед носом Хуана._

_Отбив руку в сторону, Тао обиженно нахмурился._

_— Можно подумать, ты не совершаешь ошибок! Мистер совершенство! И вообще, мне надо убраться!_

_Отодвинув Ифаня, Тао направился в ванну за ведром и тряпкой. Ву сердито стукнул рукой о шкаф._

_Вечером Тао принципиально лег спать на диван в зале, хотя ночью Крис принес его обратно в спальню._

* * *

Тао закручивает тюбик зубной пасты, кладя его на полку и буравя ненавидящим взглядом, точно он причина всех его бед. Если бы тюбик мог, он бы безумно потел от страха.

Хуан понимает, что, по сути, им с Крисом сложно винить в своих несостоявшихся отношениях кого-либо.

Как говорится: «Любовная лодка разбилась о быт».

Случайные пререкания, которых раз за разом становилось все больше. Нет, конечно, они пытались сохранить то, что было между ними. Пытались несколько лет, а потом просто махнули на все рукой, и взаимные упреки, скандалы и ссоры стали повседневной традицией. Они спали в разных комнатах и цеплялись к друг другу по любой мелочи, по поводу и без. То, что они любили, внезапно стало раздражать. И вещи не так и не там разложены. И еда приготовлена плохо. И в том, что Крис потерял свои рабочие документы, Тао виноват, потому что переложил со стола на тумбу. И Ифань выбросил любимые кеды Хуана, и плевать, что им уже дочерта лет, и он их не носит.

Друзья первое время пытались как-то их мирить и успокаивать, но и они, в конце концов, махнули на это рукой.

Если парни сами не желали сохранять свои отношения, то кто-то другой это сделать и подавно не мог.

* * *

Ифань оборачивается, когда колокольчик в кафе Кенсу звенит, оповещая о вошедшем. Для посетителей кафе закрыто, друзья уже давно на месте, а значит, прийти мог только один человек. Хуан выглядит так, будто его пропустили через мясорубку, а после слепили заново. Но Ву был бы не Ву, если бы не прицепился к нему с самого начала.

— Ты что, через северный полюс сюда шел, что так долго?

Тао бросает на него мрачный взгляд, проходя мимо и бросая:

— Всем привет! Крис, иди сдохни!

— Ребята! — Сехун предостерегающе оглядывает друзей.

Хуан фыркает, пальцем указывая в сторону Ифаня.

— Ты слышал. Он начал первым.

— Вы невыносимы.

Тао игнорирует это, направляясь к Каю и принимая у него задание: развесить шары и плакаты с поздравлениями.

Ву, как и остальных ставит в тупик, что Хуан вроде и огрызается привычно на подначки, но делает это так вяло, что Крис в итоге затыкается, потому что Тао его чаще игнорирует, чем отвечает. Хотя игнор почему-то бесит гораздо сильнее привычных гадостей.

— Эй, Тао, ты не заболел?

Кенсу приподнимается на носках, трогая лоб парня. Хуан усмехается, отмахиваясь.

— Все нормально. Еще что-то нужно?

— Нет. С готовкой мне Кай поможет и Лей.

— Тогда я пойду.

— Обедать не будешь?

— Нет, спасибо.

— И то верно, похудеешь хоть немного. А то на баскетболе я тебя еле на руках удержал!

Тао проходит мимо усмехающегося Криса, точно он пустое место, а затем выходит из кафе.

Ифань задыхается от негодования и даже хочет сорваться с места и выбежать следом, потому что кулаки так и чешутся его ударить. Он еще не забыл, как его скинули с лестницы, но сердитый взгляд Дио останавливает его.

— Хватит уже! Видишь ему и так плохо.

— Ага, собственным ядом отравился!

— Хотя, правда, в чем дело то?

— Может, он так расстроился из-за того, что я ему сказал? — проходящий мимо Кай останавливается возле парней.

Кенсу хмуро глядит на Чонина.

— И что ты ляпнул?

— Да ничего особенного, честно.

— Чонин?

— Просто спросил, когда они с Крисом так друг друга возненавидели. Потому что все помнят, как они в университет поступали, так их же не оттащить друг от друга было.

Кай и Кенсу невольно обернулись к Ифаню, задумчиво нахмурившемуся.

— И, правда. Вы курса с третьего ругаться начали, а за год так и разлаялись, что разбежались. Вы на четвертом курсе в апреле разошлись, да?

— В марте. Двадцать седьмого числа, если быть точным, — Ву оборачивается, заглядывая в глаза друзей, заставляя их неловко отводить взгляд, — И вообще, тем для разговора получше не нашлось? И да, мы в курсе, что вы ребята пытались нас свести. Завязывайте. Это невозможно!

— Хочешь сказать, что тебе все равно на Тао?

— Блин! Мы разбежались два года назад! О чем вы вообще!

— А если его машина собьет, или он смертельно заболеет?

— Кенсу, ты дорам пересмотрел?

— Ну, все равно скажи, тебе было бы все равно?

— Да отстаньте вы от меня! Понятное дело, на самом деле я ему смерти не желаю, но это не отменяет того, что он меня бесит! И вообще кто-то тут обед обещал, когда есть будем?

— А вот фиг тебе! — Кенсу насупился, — ни черта не получишь!

— С чего это?

— Потому что грубиян!

— Отлично, то есть Тао стоило один раз сделать грустное личико и все, я козел, а он ангелочек, а то, что он не раз меня грязью поливал, это ничего не значит?!

— Вот пусть тебя поливающий грязью Тао и кормит, а я тебе ничего не дам.

— Ха! Вот именно, что кроме грязи он ничего и приготовить не сможет!

— Так он же нормально готовит? Даже очень вкусно.

— Сехун, ты бредишь?

— А малыши были довольны его едой. Кстати, Кенсу, мы там коробки с вином перетаскали.

— Ага, спасибо! А ты, Крис, не прав! Я сам Тао готовить учил!

— Чего?

— Что слышал! Это как раз на четвертом курсе и было. Или на пятом? Не помню.

— Короче здесь я поесть не смогу?

— Верно!

— Ну и отлично. Тогда всем пока.

Крис развернулся, уходя прочь, напоследок сердито хлопнув дверью.

— Кенсу…

— Ну, а тебе-то что, Кай?

— Это на четвертом курсе было. Я просто запомнил, потому что помнишь, двадцать восьмого мы должны были ехать к родителям на годовщину, а Тао за день до этого все время тебе звонил, консультируясь, так как хотел приготовить Ифаню ужин.

— Да? — Чонин утвердительно кивнул, Кенсу непонимающе нахмурился, — Так они разбежались из-за неудачного ужина, что ли?

Кай пожал плечами.

* * *

Крис хмурится, быстрым шагом топая домой. Внутри неприятно грызет совесть, которую он материт и посылает, вместе с Тао, за прежнее отношение к которому и пробуждается чувство вины.

Под конец, Ифань останавливается, вздыхая. Кого он обманывает. Если из-за безалаберности Тао они начали ссориться, то разрыв произошел исключительно по его вине, потому что Хуан до последнего цеплялся за эти отношения и старался хоть как-то их сохранить.

* * *

_Крис стоит перед дверью, недовольно хмурясь. Возвращаться домой совершенно не хочется, потому что за дверью его ждет очередная порция негатива и ссор. Вот тебе и уютное гнездышко влюбленных, ставшее жилищем гарпии! А иначе Тао Ифань назвать не может._

_С сокрушенным вздохом открыв дверь, Крис заходит в квартиру, разуваясь. Вокруг стоит непривычная тишина. Обычно Хуан либо смотрит телик, либо залипает в компе за игрушкой или слушает музыку._

_— Ты задержался. Уже почти одиннадцать, — Тао выходит в коридор, с упреком глядя на Ву._

_Крис раздраженно бросает ключи на тумбу._

_— Ну, прости, что я работал!_

_— Фань, я просто сказал. Устал?_

_— А сам как думаешь?!_

_Тао вздыхает, стараясь не отвечать таким же резким ответом._

_— Я в душ!_

_Ифань проходит мимо. Хуан провожает его расстроенным взглядом. Ничего, сейчас Крис успокоится и они спокойно все обсудят._

_Ву выбирается из ванной, тут же закатывая глаза и сердито крича._

_— Тао! Ты опять не положил чистые полотенца в ванну?!_

_Хуан заглядывает спустя минуту._

_— Ой, прости. Забыл. Держи._

_— Бестолочь!_

_Тао поджимает губы._

_— Сам такой._

_Крис смотрит на закрывшуюся дверь, вытирая волосы. И почему Тао не может запомнить элементарных вещей? Он всегда был таким раздражающим? Наверное, даже вначале это было так, а он, ослепленный любовью, просто старался ничего не замечать. Дурак был, одним словом._

_На кухне Ву ждет сюрприз, накрытый всевозможными блюдами стол. Тао уже сидит за ним с мрачноватой миной. Ифань игнорирует его, садясь за стол и принимаясь за ужин. Постепенно он оттаивает._

_— Ладно, извини, что был грубым._

_— Я привык. Ты всегда такой._

_— Ты опять начинаешь!_

_— Я молчу. Кстати, как тебе еда?_

_— Нормально. В ресторане заказал? Не траться так больше._

_— Я сам вообще-то готовил!_

_Крис удивленно смотрит на Хуана, а после начинает смеяться._

_— Очень остроумно, Тао! Можно подумать, что я не знаю, что у тебя даже яичница подгорает!_

_— Но это правда, я приготовил._

_— Хорошо-хорошо, молодец!_

_— Да почему ты мне не веришь!_

_— Я сказал молодец. Что ты еще услышать хочешь? Отстань, опять настроение испортил. И вообще, мне заниматься надо. Не мешайся._

_Тао хмурится, собирая посуду и скидывая ее в раковину._

_— Не буду!_

_Ифань выходит из кухни, направляясь в комнату и усаживаясь за свой стол, но не проходит и пары минут, как он врывается на кухню и, схватив Хуана за руку, тащит в комнату._

_— Я тебе что говорил?! Не трогай мои вещи! Где мои карандаши и линейки для черчения? Мне проект завтра сдавать, а ты их опять куда-то дел!_

_— Я ничего не брал!_

_— Да ну! Опять все мне назло делаешь!_

_— Ты дурак?! Я же сказал, что не брал!_

_— Хуан Цзытао! Верни, что взял!_

_Тао закипает, произнося по слогам._

_— Я ничего не трогал!_

_— Ах, так, тогда ты не будешь против, если и я ничего из твоих вещей трогать не буду?!_

_Ифань быстрым шагом подходит к шкафу, распахивая его створки, выкидывая одежду Тао на пол, попутно несколько разрывая. Хуан ошарашено смотрит на это, а после с криком кидается в сторону._

_— Ну и получай тогда!_

_Музыкальный центр с колонками летит вниз разбиваясь._

_— Истеричка!_

_— Ты первый начал!_

_Крис даже не помнит, что они еще разносили, но когда, запыхавшись, они останавливаются, сломано было абсолютно все — мебель, техника. Порваны - диван, шторы, одежда, ковер. И даже люстра уныло покачивалась оставшейся половинкой._

_— И как меня угораздило связаться с таким психом, как ты! Да тебе в дурке самое место, Тао!_

_— Закройся!_

_Хуан в ярости ударяет Крису в челюсть, а после злобно шипит:_

_— Если кому и надо лечиться, то тебе! С меня довольно! Все кончено, Крис! Мы расстаемся!_

_— Да неужели! Наконец-то! Я уже и не надеялся, что ты свалишь!_

_Тао еще раз ударяет его в живот, а после сдергивает с пальца кольцо, бросая на пол, и с гордо поднятой головой уходит прочь._

_Крис садится на покореженный диван, запрокидывая голову назад, и тяжело выдыхает. Он убеждает себя, что порознь им будет лучше. Да, они определенно быстро смогут найти друг другу замену._

_Все что не делается, всё к лучшему._

* * *

«Ни один человек не может стать более чужим, чем тот, кого ты в прошлом любил».

Ифань готов подписаться под каждым словом, но его удручает только одно. Стойкое чувство, что он жутко накосячил. Нет, он не жалеет об их разрыве, потому что иначе они бы просто продолжали взаимно пить кровь и выносить мозги. Хотя если подумать, то даже после разрыва они только этим и занимаются. А еще никто из них так и не смог завести нормальные новые отношения, хотя честно пытались. И опять что-то где-то идет не так.

Крис непрерывно думает и анализирует, но почему-то разобраться во всем у него так и не выходит. Наверное, нужно просто двигаться дальше? Но чувство ошибки все равно не оставляет.

* * *

У окружающих происходит сбой системы, когда за весь вечер Крис и Тао ни то что драки не устраивают, но даже не обмениваются ни одной колкой фразой. Они вообще не разговаривают, будто не замечая друг друга. И, кажется, это должно быть лучше, но так становится только более жутко.

Именинник тревожно оглядывает друзей и даже пытается их усадить рядом, но они как не замечали друг друга, так и продолжают это делать. Под конец Сухо не выдерживает и уже отчаянно вопит:

— Да вы хоть морду друг другу набейте! Я не против буду!

Остальные лишь кивают, поддерживая его, и даже Сехун смиренно кивает, поддакивая.

— И то, правда.

Но чудо не случается, и на Джунмёна лишь смотрят два удивленных лица со сдержанными улыбками.

Опускаясь обратно на свое сиденье, Сухо роняет голову на руки, удрученно выдыхая:

— Всё! Я сдаюсь!

Тао и Крис, не глядя друг на друга, одновременно думают, что теперь они, наконец, смогут зажить спокойно. Сводить их, вероятно, больше не будут, да и трепать нервы бывшему парню никому из них уже не хочется.

* * *

Лей и Сухо отмечают свадьбу спустя несколько недель в тихом дружеском кругу. Они просто расписываются и после собираются в кафе Кенсу отпраздновать это событие. За это время друзья привыкают к взаимному игнору Хуана и Ву. Поэтому все перестают обращать на это внимание, просто радуясь за Исина и Джунмёна. Когда выпивка заканчивается, Тао вызывается сходить за добавкой. Когда заканчивается закуска, Крис оставляет Дио сидеть, направляясь на кухню. За окном Ифань слышит знакомый голос и, открывая заднюю дверь, выглядывает на улицу.

Хуан разговаривает с кем-то по телефону. Звонко смеется и улыбается, а после произносит:

— И я тебя люблю! Скоро увидимся! Целую! Пока!

Отключаясь, Тао оборачивается, вздрагивая из-за устремленного на него чужого взгляда.

— Тьфу ты, дурак. Напугал!

Крис щурится, ядовито усмехаясь.

— Да я просто услышал странный звук, думал, гиена лает, а это, оказывается, ты смеешься. Смейся поменьше, звучит отвратно.

Хуан сжимает зубы, решая не вестись на провокацию, и, пройдя мимо Ифаня, заходит внутрь. Пока Тао вытаскивает из пакета бутылки, Ву следит за ним мрачным взглядом. Тао до последнего пытается игнорировать его, пока Крис не подходит ближе, вставая рядом, упираясь одной рукой в стол.

— Ну, так что, тебя можно поздравить? Очередная любовь-морковь? Шуры-муры? Кому в этот раз будешь портить жизнь?

Тао хмуро разворачивается, сдержанно произнося:

— Думаю, моя личная жизнь не твоя забота. Давай просто продолжим игнорировать друг друга.

— Ок! Но я просто волнуюсь. Думаю, стоит предупредить твою партию, к чему ей стоит готовиться. А то решите жить вместе, а ее будет ожидать неприятный сюрприз.

— А тебе так дерьмово было жить со мной?

— Да уж, в аду и то милее.

— Ну, так и катись в ад!

— Грубиян!

— Ты первый начал! Хватит, Крис! Не беси меня. Сегодня у наших друзей свадьба, так что хотя бы один вечер сдержи себя в руках!

— Прости, сложновато, как вижу твое бесящее лицо, так сразу выхожу из себя.

— Так сделай одолжение, не смотри! Мне, честно, тоже мало радости на тебя пялиться. Какое счастье, что скоро мы больше не увидимся!

Ву застывает, а после с усмешкой выдает:

— Наконец-то! Такое даже придется отметить!

— Ну, так иди и нажрись прямо сейчас!

Хуана потряхивает от злости.

— Да с радостью, но только когда ты свалишь! Эй, а ты, небось, к своей пассии переберешься, вот же бедняжка! Каждый день смотреть на такое страшилище!

Тао резко выдыхает, составляя напитки на поднос и проходя в главный зал.

— Ребята, держите!

— А где Крис с закусками потерялся?

— Здесь я. Вот.

— Кстати, уже поздно, так что я пойду! Пока!

— Жалко, я надеялся, что мы еще посидим вместе. Когда теперь увидимся?! — Бекхён вздыхает, глядя на улыбающегося Тао.

— Не грусти. Ладно, я ушел.

Хуан проходит к дверям, выбегая на улицу.

— Чемоданы, наверное, складывать пошел, — Чонде тянется к подносу с закусками.

— В смысле чемоданы?

— Хочешь сказать, что ты не в курсе, Крис? — Сехун удивленно глядит на Ву.

— В курсе чего?

— Того, что Тао улетает в Китай.

— В Китай? Зачем? Надолго?

— Да, забей. Так же лучше, видеться не будете. И наконец, вас перестанут водить ко мне в участок.

Ифань кивает, но продолжает думать о том, что больше никогда не увидит Тао.

— Мне пора! — окружающие вздрагивают от неожиданности, когда Ву вскакивает с места, бросаясь к дверям.

Крис сам не знает зачем, но он просто бежит по улицам к дому Тао, а после беспрерывно удерживает клавишу звонка, поднимая в квартире непрерывный гул.

— Да иду я! Зачем так трезвонить?!

Тао распахивает дверь, удивленно замирая, а после сразу мрачнея.

— Если ты опять пришел выносить мне мозг, то иди домой!

— Нет. Я пришел поговорить.

Хуан выдыхает.

— Говори. Я тебя слушаю.

— Даже внутрь не пропустишь?

— С какой радости?

Крис скептически выгибает бровь, Тао буравит его взглядом, а после разворачивается, направляясь вглубь квартиры. Ифань идет следом. Когда они заходят в гостиную, Хуан внезапно быстро проходит к шкафу, и Ифань слышит только легкий хлопок, а после Тао оборачивается, складывая руки на груди.

— И так, начинай.

— Может, хотя бы чаем угостишь?

Тао задыхается от гнева.

— Ну, ты и наглый. Говори, что хотел, и проваливай!

— Сервис у тебя прямо верх гостеприимства.

— Иди на х*й!

— Я думал это твоя прерогатива!

Хуан взмахивает рукой, указывая на двери.

— Хватит. Убирайся!

Крис выставляет перед собой руки.

— Согласен, перегнул палку.

Ифань подходит к Тао, заглядывая ему в глаза.

— Я просто попросил чашку чая. Так сложно?

Из груди хозяина квартиры слышится сердитый рев, но он мрачно топает на кухню. Когда со стороны нее слышится звон посуды, Ву заглядывает на полку, к которой Тао бросился при входе. Там перевернутой лежит фоторамка. Поднимая ее, Крис замирает. На снимке они с Тао после переезда. Хуан сидит у него на коленях, целуя в щеку, а Ифань улыбается, обнимая его за талию. Он помнит, как тогда они ставили завод на фотоаппарате, а после бежали к дивану, чтобы успеть попасть в кадр. Ву тогда рывком усадил желавшего сесть рядом Тао себе на колени, а панда, смеясь, поцеловал его.

Крис опускает фотографию и слышит сзади звон разбитой посуды. Оглядываясь, он видит злого Хуана.

— Так! Всё! Пошел вон!

— Тао, давай поговорим!

— Мы, бл*ть, уже несколько лет разговариваем! Иди куда хочешь, делай что хочешь, только оставь меня, наконец, в покое, Крис! Я устал. Сдаюсь! Довольно! Просто, оставь меня! Где выход ты знаешь!

Тао разворачивается, уходя в комнату, а Ифань только успевает ему крикнуть вслед.

— Ты, правда, уезжаешь в Китай?!

— Да! Радуйся! Больше не будешь видеть моего мерзкого лица! Проваливай!

Ифань стоит на месте, а после проходит к дверям комнаты, глядя на разлитый чай и осколки кружки с кусочком лимона. Так, как он любит.

На душе становится дико погано.

Ву присаживается на корточки, взлохмачивая волосы.

— Ну, зачем ты так со мной, Тао?

Крис поднимается, направляясь к спальне, и несколько секунд сомневается, что, может быть, ему лучше и правда уйти, но в итоге все же приоткрывает дверь, заходя в комнату. Хуан стоит у окна, обхватив себя руками за плечи. На полу лежит почти собранный чемодан.

— Не уезжай.

Тао вздрагивает, оглядываясь, но сразу отворачивается обратно.

— Я тебе уйти сказал! Когда успел оглохнуть?

— Тао? Ты что, плачешь?

Хуан рычит, оборачиваясь.

— Да! Да черт тебя подери! Я плачу! Плачу каждый долбанный раз с тех пор как ты кричишь на меня и оскорбляешь, с того тупого дня с чипсами и зубной пастой! Плачу и не могу понять, когда ты перестал меня любить и возненавидел?! Когда я настолько стал тебе противен, что все чего я достоин это унижение и насмешки! Но главное - я плачу, потому что не могу понять, почему я продолжаю любить такую сволочь, как ты! Почему я…

Крис сокращает разделявшее их расстояние в несколько шагов, и обхватывая лицо Тао ладонями, впиваясь в его губы. Хуан сопротивляется, пытаясь оттолкнуть, но Ифань не дает ему это сделать, перемещая руку ему на талию и прижимая крепче к себе. Тао еще пару раз дергается, а после расслабляется, обнимая Ву в ответ и отвечая на поцелуй.

Он такой слабохарактерный…

Ифань поглаживает чужую спину, задирая футболку и рубашку, оглаживая кожу и понимая, как же ему не хватало этого все это время. Медленно отстраняясь от Тао, он пытается заглянуть ему в глаза, но Хуан поджимает губы, отворачиваясь.

— Если тебе опять так хочется поиздеваться, то радуйся, больше боли, чем сейчас, ты мне уже причинить не сможешь.

— Прости меня. Я дурак, Тао. Сумасшедший, ненормальный шизофреник. Как ты и говорил. Но… я люблю тебя.

Хуан морщится и хмурится.

— Не веришь?

Крис запускает руку за ворот, вытаскивая цепочку с двумя кольцами. Тао смотрит на них, а после поднимая взгляд на Ифаня.

— Зачем ты их оставил?

— Потому что они напоминали о тебе. Я же говорю, я дурак. Все пытался себя убедить, что мне будет лучше без тебя, а на деле. Я заштопал все твои вещи. Ты не представляешь, как я исколол себе пальцы! И они до сих пор лежат на твоих полках. Я оставил все как есть.

— Ты их не выбросил?

— Пытался, но… не смог. Тао, мне, правда, жаль. Я тем же вечером вспомнил, что забыл свои принадлежности на работе, а на тебе сорвался. Я хотел извиниться при следующей встрече, но ты не дал мне и слова вставить, сразу ударив в челюсть.

— У тебя был слишком серьезный вид, я думал, ты первый ударишь, вот и струхнул.

Крис смеется, крепче обнимая Тао, а после задумчиво произнес:

— Кстати, а кому ты сегодня признавался в любви? У тебя кто-то есть?

Хуан фыркает, отвешивая парню легкий подзатыльник.

— И, правда, дурак. Это была мама, она поедет меня встречать в аэропорт.

Ифань сжимает Тао крепче в руках.

— Не улетай. Останься со мной, Тао. Дай мне еще один шанс! Обещаю, я исправлюсь!

— Ну, я же всего на две недели, а потом обратно.

Ву отстраняется, заглядывая в хитрые и довольные глаза напротив.

— В смысле на две недели?

— Ты, как обычно, делаешь поспешные выводы, до конца ни в чем не разобравшись.

— То есть я тут весь на нервах извелся, а он летит на две недели?! И когда ты хотел мне сказать о своем возвращении?

— Да я вообще про это не думал. Сюрприз хотел сделать. Думал, ты обрадуешься, что я улетел, а я такой «Оп!» и вернулся. Прямо представлял, как беситься будешь.

— Ах ты хулиганье мелкое!

Крис опускает руку, шлепая Тао по попе.

— Ай! А вот будешь еще рукоприкладствовать, и точно насовсем улечу!

— Лети, давай, лети! — Хуан обижается, убирая руки с шеи Ифаня и ерзая, стараясь освободиться, пока Ву не начинает посмеиваться, добавляя, — Я тогда полечу за тобой следом и притащу обратно!

— Ты вообще невыносимый!

— Весь в тебя! Но это не мешает тебе меня любить!

— Провокатор!

— Тао, уже можно остановиться.

Хуан замирает.

— Кстати, думаю, я успею купить билет на рейс в Китай.

— Зачем это?

— Как это зачем, знакомиться с будущими родственниками. Мне тебе еще кольцо вернуть надо.

— Фань…

— М-м…, а вот по этому я особенно скучал, не называй меня больше Крисом. Так гораздо лучше. И надеюсь, ты продемонстрируешь мне свои навыки владения чупа-чупсом.

— Извращенец.

— Сказал парень, сумевший возбудить меня одной конфетой.

— Да ладно?! Ты серьезно тогда возбудился?

— Ну, мне после этого пришлось идти уединяться в туалет.

— Ужас!

— Безусловно. Оригинал не идет с репродукцией в воображении ни в какое сравнение.

Крис вновь целует Тао, попутно начиная двигаться в сторону кровати.

* * *

— Как думаете, они помирились? — Лей рассматривает плавающие в чашке чаинки.

— Я тебя умоляю! Да они уже и потрахаться успели! — Бекхён закатил глаза.

— Зато наш план сработал! — Чонде довольно улыбается.

— По-моему они бы все равно сошлись рано или поздно.

— Не, ну учитывая, как они чуть не переспали в клубе, пока мы оставили их без присмотра, то да, — Чанёль слегка покраснел, — Хотя увидев как Крис навис над Тао, думал, что он его прикончить пытался.

— Ага, кончить. В него.

— Фу! Бекхён! — Кенсу смерил друга укоризненным взглядом.

— Да ладно вам, — Чонде расхохотался, — самое смешное было потом, когда мы их растащили и поняли, что они уже начали раздеваться! Я даже предложил вернуть все обратно, как было, а они взяли паразиты и уже отрубились. Эх…

— Зато разобрались, что ни черта они друг к другу не остыли, а остальное было делом техники, — Сюмин улыбается, — Правда я даже не подозревал, что у Чена такой актерский талант. Такую истерику по телефону закатить. Да даже я чуть играть в баскетбол не пошел.

— Ты, Мин, вообще чуть все не запорол, когда заржал, благо догадался в плечо Чонде уткнуться.

— Да ладно, Бекхён, они же все равно решили, что он плачет от счастья.

— Ну, это смягчающие обстоятельства, то, что они дебилы.

— Еще бы, столько друг друга побить, так все мозги и выбили.

— Ребята, а если мы ошиблись, и они не помирились? — Кай настороженно оглядел друзей.

— А если так, то будут помогать нам с Чанни ремонт делать. Я, кстати, новые приемы осваиваю, да и Ким Хичоля поймать еще надо!

— Зачем это?

— За авторские права на маты.

— М-да…, но если что, мы можем позвать Криса и Тао в мое кафе, скоро будет день горничных и дворецких, поэтому если что, это их точно поможет помирить.

— Ага! Особенно Тао в костюме горничной! — Чанёль засмеялся.

— Это вряд ли, — Сухо счастливо улыбался, положив голову на плечо Лея, — у Криса был слишком серьезный вид, чтобы и в этот раз затупить. Наверняка уже завтра скажут, что снова вместе.

— Тогда, наконец, покой! Аллилуйя! — Сехун вскинул руки к потолку, а после засмеялся.

Друзья дружно подхватили его смех.

* * *

В соседнем районе Тао и Крис мирились. Уже второй раз…


End file.
